Under the Maple Tree
by The Grand Duchy of Luxembourg
Summary: Under the maple tree was were Lilli and Vash were kissing. In the maple tree was Lux watching. SwiLux boyxboy


Under the Maple Tree

~ Lux's POV ~

Lux sat on the maple tree looking down at his boyfriend, Vash making out with Lilli, a girl from Liechtenstein.

Lux was mad. No. Mad couldn't explain what he felt in his stomach. Hate, jealously, and sadness. He wanted to kill both of them, but he was not a violent person. Therefore, he just sat and watched them.

When Vash and Lilli were about to start shedding their clothes, he couldn't help but to burst.

"_Mein Gott_! Get a room!" he yelled down at them. His green flashed with anger.

Lilli jumped and clung to Vash. Vash looked up and noticed Lux. "Lux! It's not vhat it looks like."

'_Vhat everyone says vhen they've been caught cheating,' _thought Lux.

"Look, Vash. I'm not sure vhy you're telling me 'it's not vhat it looks like' vhen I've been vatching you und dear Lilli since this make-out session started, but I vould like to enjoy that it's not raining like it has been all veek und you two are ruining it." Lux leaned back in the tree and tilted his head up to hide the tears threatening to fall.

"Lux—" Vash started.

"Leave," Lux snapped, looking down and glaring. "You und your girlfriend. _Leave."_

Vash looked surprised. Then he turned and grabbed Lilli's hand. "Come on Lilli." They walked away, hand-in-hand, leaving Lux alone to drown in his tears.

~ Vash's POV ~

It had been wrong. Vash knew that. He wasn't stupid. But he still did it anyway. He kissed Lilli when she confessed her love to him.

'_Vhy? Vhy did I do it?_' His forest green eyes looked at his now new girlfriend who was sitting across from him at the new café downtown. She was eating a chocolate cake while Vash sipped some coffee. Lilli's blonde hair was tied in a purple ribbon he had gotten her. She was wearing a green skirt and green shirt. Lux would have most likely been wearing green too, but instead of a skirt, jeans. Where he found green jeans, Vash had no idea.

"Vash?" Lilli asked when she noticed that Vash was staring at her.

The Swiss blonde was startled and looked at Lilli. "Yes?"

"Are you okay?" Her sweet as sugar voice sounded wrong in Vash's ears.

'_It should be Lux,'_ his brain told him as he nodded, mutely.

Lilli leaned over the table and kissed him on the lips, her green eyes were closed.

Something clicked in Vash's mind. He pulled back. "I'm sorry Lilli; but I never liked you the same vay."

Lilli's eyes widened. "But you said—"

Vash shook his head, his blonde hair falling in his face, cutting her off. "I know vhat I said, but I'm not in love vith you."

"A—are you in love v—vith Lux Schmidt?" she asked her eyes filling with tears.

Vash could only nod, in fear of saying something that would make her start bawling.

But to his surprise, she just nodded and gave him a watery smile. "Then you better tell him fast. Kissing me broke his heart."

Vash blinked then he smiled one of his rare smiles. "Thank you. I hope ve remain friends."

Lilli nodded then made a shooing motion with her hands. "Go. Make sure he hasn't done anything stupid."

Vash stood and walked out of the café without a backwards glance.

~ Lux's POV `

'_Vhat am I still doing here?'_ Lux wondered as he put his brown hair in a low ponytail. He was still sitting in the tree. The tears were still falling freely and his white shirt was wrinkled from being clutched in his hands.

"Lux," suddenly a voice called from below the tree.

Lux held his breath and stayed still. _'Maybe he'll go away if I pretend I'm not here. Gott, help me.'_

"Lux, I can see you," Vash tried again.

'_Danke, Gott. I'm so happy you DIDN'T HELP!'_

"Vhat do you vant, Vash?" Lux couldn't keep the snarl out of his voice. He didn't look at the Swiss boy in fear of him seeing him with tears in his eyes.

"I'm going to come up."

"Vhat? No!" Lux looked down in panic, but Vash was already making his way up the tree. "Vash! Stop!"

"_Nein_."

Lux quickly dried his face and glared at the teen that was still climbing. "Vhat do you vant?"

Vash sat on a branch that was a little lower than Lux's. "I vanted to apologize."

"And vhat makes you think I vould forgive you?" Lux asked, his hair shadowing his face.

Vash blinked. "I don't know. But I really love you."

"And vhy should I believe you?" Lux looked at Vash, his eyes filling with fresh tears.

Vash blinked again when he noticed the tears. He stood on his branch and pulled Lux into a hug.

Lux gasped as the Swiss began to carefully sit down with him in his lap. On another occasion, Lux would have struggled, but that probably meant both of them falling off the tree and ground was pretty far.

"Vash?" Lux tried to pull away, but Vash just held on tighter.

"I vas vith Lilli at the café earlier—" Lux stiffened, "—and then I noticed that vhile I vas vith her, I couldn't help but think of you. Then vhen she said my name I didn't get the tingly feeling I get vith you. And then vhen she kissed me, I noticed that I don't love her. I love _you,_ not her."

Lux had stopped struggling and was now sniffling. "Then vhy? Vhy did you go vith her?"

"_Ich weiβ nicht." _Vash pulled Lux closer, hugging the air out of the small brunette.

Lux was quiet. He just sat there.

"Lux." He turned Lux around so that his legs were on either side of the blonde's waist. "_Ich. Liebe. Dich._"

Lux looked to the side, his hands clasped at his stomach. He then looked at Vash. "You mean that?"

"_Ja_."

"_Ich liebe dich auch."_ Hesitating a bit, Lux leaned forward and kissed Vash. Vash kissed back and this time he felt the familiar jump of his stomach.

"_Es tut mir leid,_" Vash said after they broke apart. "I'm sorry that I kissed her."

"I'm sorry too," Lux agreed. "But you love me now. Right?"

"_Ja," _Vash responded and kissed his lover again.

'_I'm happy now because I'm vith him. He is the one that makes me happy.'_


End file.
